1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a selective phosphorylation process. More particularly it is directed to a process of phosphorylating acidic hydroxy compounds, examples of which include phenols, enols, etc., by reacting such compounds with dimethyl disulfide and a trialkyl phosphite.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that alcohols.sup.1, mercaptans and thiophenols.sup.2 maybe phosphorylated by reacting them with, for example, bromotrichloromethane or bromocyanoacetamide.sup.3, and trimethyl phosphite. More recently phenols, oximes and enols have been phosphorylated in similar manner.sup.4. FNT .sup.1 A., J. Burn and J. I. G. Cadogan, J. Chem. Soc., 5788 (1963). P. C. Crofts and I. M. Downie, J. Chem. Soc., 2559 (1963). FNT .sup.2 P. J. Bunyan and J. I. G. Cadogan, J. Chem. Soc., 2953 (1962). L. L. Murdock and T. L. Hopkins, J. Org. Chem., 33 907 (1968). FNT .sup.3 T. Hata and T. Mukaiyama, Bull. Chem. Soc. Japan, 35 1106 (1962). FNT .sup.4 R. P. Napier and S. T. D. Gough, .sup.1 A. Preps. and Procedures Int., 3(3), 117 (1971) and British 1309 122.
Conventional methods to phosphorylate generally materials such as phenols include a two step reaction, as shown below. A phenol, e.g., phenol is first reacted with sodium carbonate to obtain sodium (phenoxide) which is then reacted in the second step to obtain the phosphate: ##STR1##